


Can't Be Real

by Lenore_V



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki loves video games too much, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, She/Nyan Ibuki, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore_V/pseuds/Lenore_V
Summary: Ibuki comforts Chiaki.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Nanami Chiaki, implied hinata hajime/komaeda nagito
Kudos: 11





	Can't Be Real

Ibuki had been laying down on the couch, chewy stim idly pinched between her teeth, and the tv was on low volume - it had been too much, and nyan didn’t like the noises they made. She fiddled around with her phone , playing some mobile game Kaz had recommended to nyan, and she hadn’t been disappointed. Ibuki hadn’t noticed Chiaki come into the living room, nyan’s girlfriend only quite coming to her attention when she snuggled up against nyan’s side, burying her face in between Ibuki’s shoulderblades.

“ Hiya, fruit loop! How was Chi’s nap?”, she said, giggling as Chiaki’s hair tickled up against her back. All nyan got was a whining sigh in response. 

“Nana?”

Ibuki craned her neck to see her girlfriend, who peeked a pink eye up back at nyan. She snuggled in impossibly closer, the eye dissapearing from Ibuki’s field of view.

“... Sally Face...” 

Chiaki’s voice was quiet, nasally, and muffled against nyan’s skin, but Ibuki understood completely. 

“That game Chiaki and Ibuki played last night?” 

Chiaki nodded softly. 

“The ending, um, the ending was sad.” 

Ibuki popped nyan’s lips open, and closed them, and opened them again with a click of her tongue. Nyan twisted - first uncomfortably, but then fully, to face Chiaki on the backing of the couch. She wasn’t crying, but her bottom lip twitched a little bit and her eyes were overcast to a dull shade. Nyan wrapped an arm around Chiaki, moving her elbows to bring her closer, and languidly petting her head with the other arm. 

“Don’t be sad, Chi! It’s ok! You can tell Ibuki what happened!” 

Chiaki had folded her arms into herself, and nuzzled into her nyanfriend’s neck. Physical comfort mattered a lot between them- whether it was Ibuki needing help with nyan’s hand cramps after guitar practice, or Chiaki feeling cold in her toes and fingers and tip of her nose during the wintertime. From all the time they had spent close to one another, Ibuki had become perceptive to certain thing her girlfriend did, and it was clear to nyan that Chiaki was hesitant to speak about the game. Ibuki frowned. 

“ It’s okay, sweet pea.” 

Chaiki sighed, wrapping her arms around Ibuki’s neck, and speaking into the crook of her neck. 

“Um... Sal, the one with the pigtails and pet cat... he had to hurt the other characters.. they were all in darkness and, uh, despair...”

Ibuki knew what Chiaki tried to convey- she’s had loved the game so much, only for it to end up like that. Ibuki moved her hand from Chiaki’s head and laid her chin in it’s place. Chiaki whined again. 

“ It’s ok Chichi, we can do whatever now, that game’s ending doesn’t matter! We can, hmm..” 

Ibuki brought her chewy stim back to her mouth, beginning to bite it in intervals.

“We can... go get pancakes, or watch a game outplay on tv! We can go to the park and catch Pokémon, see what Koko and Hajime are doing, have a dance party...” 

“Dance party?”, Chiaki laughed.

“Mhm! Ibuki can turn on Skrillex, or Mother Mother!” 

Chiaki laughed again, snuggling into nyan’s chest.

“Thank you, nyan -kitty... I feel, uhm, better.” 

Her smile was tiny and bow - like, and enough to melt Ibuki’s heart. 

“Then let’s have that dance party!” 


End file.
